criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Axeman of New Orleans
Stalker Hitman |mo = Bludgeoning Throat slashing|victims = 6+ killed 6 attempted|time = May 22, 1918 - October 27, 1919 1910-1920 |status = Presumably deceased|signature = Leaving bloody axes in the victims' backyards|image = Unidentified.jpg}} The Axeman of New Orleans was a still-unidentified serial killer active in New Orleans, Louisiana, and vicinity, reportedly from May 1918 to October 1919 (although some speculated his span of crimes began in 1910-1911, and went on from 1917 to 1920). Case History TBA Modus Operandi The Axeman mainly targeted Italian immigrants or Italian-Americans whom worked as grocers, presumably stalking them, before the attacks, for an unspecified amount of time. He usually killed his victims with their own sharp or blunt objects, such as axes (although sometimes he would bring one himself), with which he smashed their heads and faces repeatedly, sometimes fracturing their skulls. He also employed throat slashing and stabbing. The Axeman entered his victim's homes by chiseling small holes in their doors and walls. There were no other signs of entry, and he did not break down entire doors. His signature was leaving the bloody axes he had used in the victims' backyards, after the attacks. Profile Crime analysts suggested the Axeman could have been a sexual sadist whom specifically sought female victims, as supported by some of the cases in which the man was wounded while the woman was killed. Writer Colin Wilson hypothesize the Axeman only killed the man of the household when he attempted to thwart his attack on the female. A less plausible theory is that the Axeman committed the murders in an effort to promote Jazz music, as suggested by a letter attributed him Known Victims ***Catherine Maggio **June 27, corner of Dorgenois and Laharpe Streets, New Orleans: ***Louis Besumer ***Harriet Lowe **August 5, Elmira Street, New Orleans: ***Anna Schneider **August 10, New Orleans: ***Joseph Romano *1919: **March 10, corner of Jefferson Avenue and Second Street, Gretna, Louisiana: ***Charles and Rosie Cortimiglia ***Mary Cortimiglia **August 10, New Orleans: ***Steve Boca **September 3, New Orleans: ***Sarah Laumann **October 27, New Orleans: ***Mike Pepitone Alleged Victims *1920: **December, Alexandria, Louisiana: ***Joseph Spero ***Joseph's daughter *1921 **January, DeRidder, Louisiana: ***Giovanni Orlando **April, Lake Charles, Louisiana: **Frank Scalisi *Note: Since the press reported about similar killings in 1910-11, some people believe that the same perpetrator has killed even prior to 1918. However, such allegations are currently disputed.}} Suspects Prime Suspect *Joseph Mumfre (unknown - 1920) **Crime writer Colin Wilson suspected Josep Mumfre (also spelled Monfre or Mamfre) to be the Axeman. Mumfre was allegedly shot to death in December 1920, in Los Angeles, by the widow of Mike Pepitone. Wilson speculated that Mrs. Pepitone killed his husband's murderer for revenge. **True crime writer Michael Newton didn't find any evidence about "Joseph Mumfre" or Pepitone's widow. Nowadays, Wilson's theory is considered to be an urban legend. **On the other end, sources revealed there may have been a man called Joseph Mumfre or Momfre, in New Orleans, connected to the organized crime. However, it is almost impossible to currently confirm this. **Two of the alleged "early" victims of the Axeman, an Italian couple named Schiambra, were shot by an intruder in their home, in 1912. The prime suspect was referred to by the name of "Momfre" multiple times. **According to scholar Richard Warner, the chief suspect in the crimes was Frank "Doc" Mumphrey (1875–1921), who used the alias Leon Joseph Monfre/Manfre. Others * Andrew Maggio **Brother of one of the first reported victims of the Axeman, worked as a barber. **Briefly considered as a suspect in the case, as the straight razor used to kill his brother and sister-in-law was his own. Was eventually released, as the authorities were unable to contradict his statements regarding both his alibi and a man supposedly seen lurking near the residence, prior to the murders. *Lewis Oubicon **An African-American man whom was briefly suspected of the Besumer attack. Was later released because of lack of evidence. *Louis Besumer **Indicted on charges of attacking his mistress, Harriet Lowe, because of her own admission. Was later acquitted *Iorlando Jordano and Frank Jordano **Competitors grocers of the Cortimiglias. Suspected of their murders. **Were eventually exonerated, after Rosie Cortimiglia confessed she was compelled to implicate them by police members. *Also, as the majority of the victims were of italian descent, the "Black Hand" and the Mafia were briefly suspected to be behind the murders, with the Axeman working as a hitman on behalf of one of these organizations. However, this was deemed improbable, mainly because it was believed the mob wouldn't have left survivors as the Axeman did, and also because of lack of evidence to support this. On Criminal Minds TBA Sources *Wikipedia's article on the Axeman of New Orleans *Ranker: 13 Grisly Facts About the Axeman of New Orleans *The Axeman of New Orleans Preyed on Italian Immigrants | History | Smithsonian Category:Stubs Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Unsolved Cases